You are my Future Taoris
by RinaDhila
Summary: Pairing TAORIS / "Apapun, Gege . Aku akan menerimanya," / "Dengarkan aku Tao, Tatap mataku. Apa aku terlihat berbohong?" / "Aku tak mencintaimu" / Mati. Mati. Matilah aku. Bagaimana wujud orang itu? / " Kris… Gege?" / "2 minggu lagi"


You are My Future

Tittle : You are My Future

Author : Rina Dhila #Kai's Wife

Cast : Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan a.k.a Kris

Rating : General

Genre : Romance

Length : Drabble

Annyeong, saya comeback lagi. Ini FF ke-6 saya #sempet-sempetnya ngehitung. Mian kalo cerita saya semakin ancur. Hehe, sekali lagi saya mengatakan, bahwa saya belum professional dalam membuat FF, yah masih amatir, hehe. Selalu saya mengingatkan agar menulis KriSar [Kritik dan Saran] untuk saya, agar di FF selanjuttnya lebih baik. Buat silent readers go out, buat platgiat or copas juga out.

**Happy Reading…**

Aku merasa seperti seorang putri. Hahaha.. hanya khayalanku saja. Aku disini bersamanya, Kris, Wu Yi Fan. Seorang namja yang sukses membuat hatiku terjerat padanya, yang bisa membuat seorang Huang Zi Tao, kagum akan seluruh sikap Kris, namja itu, yang notabenenya sebagai namjachinguku, aku benar-benar beruntung…

"Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Apapun, Gege . Aku akan menerimanya,"

"Jinjja? Baiklah. Ajusshi, Bubble Tea 2"

"Bubble Tea?"

"Ne. Kau tak suka?"

"Ani.."

Dia selalu meemesan itu untuk kami. Yah, jujur aku sedikit bosan, tapi aku menghargainya, lagian aku juga mengatakan 'apapun', jadi apapun yang di pesannya aku akan menerimanya. Yang paling penting adalah aku bersama Kris gege.

"Ini"

"Gomawo, gege"

"Mmm.."

Aku meminumnya dengan sangat cepat, bukannya suka, tapi aku haus, karena aku dan Kris gege baru saja selesai mengelilingi taman hiburan, aku tak tau kenapa Kris ge mengajakku kemari, aku anggap ini sebagai kencan ku dan dia. Kami telah bermain banyak wahana, mencoba permainan konyol, dan membeli makanan, dan berakhir di kedai ini.

"Tao-ah…."

"Wae?"

"Mian…."

"Mian? Untuk? Kenapa kau meminta maaf, kau tak punya salah. Eumm jika masalah permainan tadi, tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau tak mahir, jadi kita kalah."

"Emmm.. bukan itu .. begini…"

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang. Ada apa ini? Apa yang ingin Kris gege katakan. Kenapa perasaanku tidak karuan begini.

"Kita sampai disini saja.."

"Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku, ge. Apa ini sebuah kejutan bagiku? Ini tidak lucu."

"Dengarkan aku Tao, Tatap mataku. Apa aku terlihat berbohong?"

Aku mengelengkan wajahku. Ada apa ini? Apa kau sungguh-sungguh? Ani, ani, kau hanya bercanda, aku tau itu, ya, hanya sebuah candaan. Tapi matanya, tidak ada kebohongan. Tuhan.. apa ini sungguh-sungguh? Apa salahku?

"Apa salahku, ge?"

"Tidak ada"

"Lalu?"

"Aku tak mencintaimu"

DEG. Dia tidak mencintaiku? Sungguh? Lalu untuk apa satu tahun ini? Untuk apa dia dulu menyatakan cinta padaku? Dia piker aku apa? Hanya mainannya? Sungguh, kau tega sekali.

"Ge…ge.."

"Mianhae, aku harap kita bisa berteman"

"Katakan padaku. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Tidak mungkin kau tidak mencintaiku. Lalu kenapa kau menyatakan cinta waktu itu? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, aku berbohong. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

"Lalu kenapa kau memutuskanku?"

"Aku dijodohkan"

Deg. Tepat menusuk hatiku, dia dijodohkan, ya ampun, bukankah itu alasan yang sangat konyol. Tuhan kenapa kau harus menjadikan ini sebuah takdir. Aku tak mau ini semua terjadi. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup kehilangan seorang Wu Yi Fan, seorang yang amat sangat kusayangi, aku benar-benar tidak mau ini terjadi, baru saja aku merasakan kehangatan darinya, dan kini dia meninggalkanku.

"Aku dengar dari temanmu, kau juga akan dijodohkan kan?"

Ini dia, kalian tau, memang benar aku juga dijodohkan, tapi aku menolak, karena apa? Karena aku mencintai Kris ge, dan kalian tau malam ini, seseorang yangt dijodohkan denganku akan datang kerumahku, dan tamatlah riwatku, setelah putus dari Kris ge, kini aku akan jadi seorang istri dari namja yang tak pernah ku tau wujudnya, sungguh sialnya aku.

"Kuantar pulang"

"Ani, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi,.."

"Gwenchana.. Pulanglah"

Kulihat punggungnya semakin lama semakin menghilang, inikah terakhir aku bertemu denganmu? Ini kah akhir nya? Dan takdirku tak bersama Kris ge, tapi bersama namja yang dijodohkan orang tuaku? Aku pasrah.

"Changi-ya. Cepat turun"

Mati. Mati. Matilah aku. Bagaimana wujud orang itu? Apa dia cool? Culun? Keren? Mainly? Ah… apapun bentuk namja dibawah sana, tidak akan menandingi kesempurnaan Kris-ku, eummm sekarang bukan lagi, ya ampun, Kris gege kembalilah padaku aku mohon. Tuhan, jika kau mengembalikan Kris ge padaku aku berjanji akan menjadi, Tao yang rajin, tidak akan malas lagi. Aku berjanji, dan aku akan menjadi lebih dewasa, tidak lagi manja. Aku mohon…..

"NE. tunggu sebentar"

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Kuturuni tangga rumah ku, kulihat punggung namja itu, badannya bagus seperti Kris gege. Tapi tetap saja Kris ge yang terbaik. Kulihat orang tua namja itu tersenyum melihatku, mereka pasti kagum melihatku. Hehe..

" Kris… Gege?"

Namja itu menampakkan wajahnya, kenapa aku masih berkhayal tentang Kris. Jadinya namja itu seperti Kris ge, kurasa aku mulai gila.

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Eh? Itu benar Kris ge? Yang benar? Jinjja? Jeongmal? Aku tidak bermimpi? Jadi Kris adalah calon suamiku?

"Ja..jadi.. orang yang Appa bilang adalah Huang Zi Tao, kenapa appa tidak bilang."

"Mian, Appa berbohong, appa tau kau dekat dengan Tao, jadi appa merahsiakannya. Eomma dan appa Tao juga merahasiakannya."

"Kalian ini "

"Sttt…"

"Kemarilah Tao-ya. Kenapa mematung di situ?"

Entah kenapa aku tidak dapat bergerak, aku tidak perrcaya, perasaan senang, bingung, aneh, semua bercampur jadi satu. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan ku digenggam oleh seseorang.

"Kris ge?"

"Mian aku tak tau. Kalau tau begini aku sudah melamarmu di taman hiburan, tidak perlu memutuskan mu, aku bodoh"

"Aniyo Kris gege. Aku benar-benar belum percaya ini. Jadi kau,…?"

"Ne, aku akan menjadi suamimu. Emmm ada benarnya aku memutuskan ikatan pacaran kita."

"Aaaaa nee.. Eomma… appa… gamsahamnida, Tao benar-benar bahagia. Gege?"

"eummm?"

"Saranghae" aku berbisik padanya lalu mencium pipinya sekilas. Kulihat dia sedikit kaget. Maklum, selama pacaran aku tidak pernah menciumnya.

"Kita tentukan tanggalnya."

"2 minggu lagi"

"Mwo?"

End.

Mian Cuma dikit. Yah namanya juda drabble, oh iya terimakasih buat para readers setia ku, dan para AiRint [Fans gue] yang setia disisi Saya. Ok… segitu dulu perjumpaan kita kali ini. Sampai ketemu di FF yang akan datang, Annyeong….


End file.
